Forum:Enable Extension:Chat
18:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Strong Support Oh yeah! I've always wanted this. :) (side note: should we keep the IRC, if this is approved?) ::We could keep IRC. I know that some more experienced users really like it, so I see no reason to remove. The more ways to communicate the merrier :D 18:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::My thoughts exactly! :Strong Support would be useful for an great number of things. 18:33, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Strong Support Per Ajr. I enjoy using IRC and I think that different ways of communicating with other users is great for those who have little experience with Wikia. 18:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) *'Strong Support' Yes; the staff over at the Community Wiki said that the feature would be released soon. Unfortunately, the extension won't become available to all existing wikis (it will only be available to wikis created after the extension is released at first) for a while. But when it is available, it will automatically be added to every wiki. *:I'm sure that they'd make an exception for us. We aren't any ordinary wiki, or so I like to pretend. 14:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol Ajr. Oh yeah, I Support very very very very very very very strongly...very. Just sounds like a great tool in general, I'm impressed Wikia is actually coming up with something like this. And yes, we are not an ordinary wiki. ;) - 15:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) * Strong Oppose. Brickipedia is one of the few wikis with a strong IRC user base, most of our users that get active in forums and things have shown up and stayed, even just for a bit. It is also one of the few bits of independence we have from Wikia, and I think it'd be a big step backwards if we enabled it. Note: Yes, I know a lot of the non community based editors don't use IRC, but I think we're missing documentation (1/2 pages) and maybe a toolbarry-thing link... --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 10:14, May 22, 2011 (UTC) *:That's a joke, our IRC is basically dead. And as I said, this isn't going to replace the IRC, this is going to compliment it. 18:59, May 23, 2011 (UTC) *::Only Lcawte could oppose something like this. And yes, our IRC has not been active at all lately. :/ - 19:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) *:We all know that is because my presence is lacking more :P -- stercus accidit -- cjc 20:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) *::calm down people, he's here! xD - 23:17, May 23, 2011 (UTC) *:::I think we should unban Lego lord, it'll get our IRC active again... It was active before my server went down... strange eh? --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 06:05, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *::::Lol, LL can still go on IRC :P And so your saying we need your bots back? -- stercus accidit -- cjc 13:12, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Support - Good for Brickipedians who have freenode blocked on their network. FB100Z • talk • 02:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) * Is this available for MonoBook too? 13:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *:No. Yet another reason for people to switch to Oasis, which happens to be the skin that 100% of our thousands of monthly viewers use. 14:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *::I'll stick to MonoBook. So a Neutral from me. And the IRC is not dead, if editors have questions they can still ask there. But yeah, not very many users are active on the IRC. 14:44, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Comment Why don't we draw some more attention to the IRC? For example, we could just put a link to our IRC page on the Main Page... FB100Z • talk • 16:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Everyone can already see it. Although I will admit, it would be nice to have more people active on our IRC. I still strongly support the extension. - 16:44, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Everyone, that is, who knows all the ins and outs of wiki navigation ;) FB100Z • talk • 16:45, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Agreed. (with original comment.) -- stercus accidit -- cjc 16:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) * Comment - To be honest, most people in IRC aren't actually people who edit here or are involved in the wiki much (e.g., Jedimca0, FDH, Cy-Gor, Vegadark etc.) so the activity is not really from the wiki, more from those who use IRC. Cy-Gor for instance just searched LEGO into freenode, he didn't even know about Brickipedia. So more activity from the editors, by front page or whatever, is always welcome. -- stercus accidit -- cjc 16:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) * One of the reasons I don't go on the IRC is because of it being a separate window-thingy (you can't edit at the same time easily), and it isn't very neat to look at. The chat looks far cleaner. These reasons apply to many, I think. 17:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ** "Isn't very neat to look at?" That depends entirely on your IRC client. FB100Z • talk • 17:52, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *** Agreed, the online one sucks, but Chatzilla or mIRC is fine. -- stercus accidit -- cjc 20:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Neutral - Now that I think about it, the IRC is more accessible since one can choose from a whole slew of clients. You can access #brickipedia from your browser (qwebirc), your desktop (Quassel), or even the command line (WeeChat), but Wikia's built-in chat probably won't allow connections from third-party software. FB100Z • talk • 18:05, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' - I'd just like to remind everyone that the IRC will continue to exist, and I bet that most of the users that do use it will continue to. It really doesn't hurt to have multiple forms of community interaction... 18:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) **Yes, but we should advertise the IRC a little more. FB100Z • talk • 18:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ***I agree, but that isn't a reason to not enable this ;) 18:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ****I didn't say it was :/ FB100Z • talk • 18:32, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ***You should be on IRC more FB. I need someone to moan about stuff with talk to :P -- stercus accidit -- cjc 20:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ****If you insist. I'll get on right now. But AT&T gets all paranoid when it detects excessive IRC activity. FB100Z • talk • 22:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *****Fine, go on as soon as I go to bed XD -- stercus accidit -- cjc 07:35, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Strong Support Per Ajr. * Neutral per Samdo. 03:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) *'Neutral' Not really sure. MillieMuddFan67 11:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) * Support, though not a strong support, or a weak support, just your average support, d'you know what I mean?. -- stercus accidit -- cjc 12:02, May 25, 2011 (UTC) * Comment - If we are doing this, can we do it already :P -- stercus accidit -- cjc 22:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) *:Wikia isn't enabling it for anyone atm, will need to wait a bit :/ 23:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) * Strong Support: We do need a new Chatroom.:P Our current Internet Relay Chatroom is vastly outdated. 00:04, May 30, 2011 (UTC) WikiaLabs Hello again, it seems that they aren't currently enabling chat on wikis, but wikis will be able to enable them themselves with the WikiaLabs thingy, which basically allows a wiki's admins to activate and deactivate extensions. This might be handy for us to have for the future, and I will request it enabled if there aren't any objections. 23:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Comment: Sounds interesting. :::Excellent comment :P per above though - 01:56, May 25, 2011 (UTC) : Support I think. This would still mean a community consensus is required for the extensions to be activated/deactivated right? We're not just going to have admins switching on/off extensions whenever they feel like it? 03:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, definitely. Don't worry, I'm not going to go around turning on article comments again, no matter how tempted I am to do so :P 04:08, May 25, 2011 (UTC) : Sure -- stercus accidit -- cjc 07:35, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::◍ᵐᴳ ᶫϵ⚚ડ ⋳ℕ△ᵦ⸤ℇ ᵃᴿꚌᴵ₡⎳∉ ¢⌚ⴅ㎥ℇℕᚁ$ ♇⍼ડ :D FB100Z • talk • 03:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: Better yet, let's delete our entire mainspace and make the wiki about pink unicorns :P Trailled twice, voted down twice. We really don't need to open it again. 04:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::: I'm up for it. (The pink unicorns that is) -- stercus accidit -- cjc 10:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Lcawte will be pleased :D 12:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ♼Θℏ! ☻⌾ℋ! ‽ᴵⲚⲔ ∪ᴺ⚕¢ᨔᵣᶰ§! FB100Z • talk • 19:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::* Support: Of course. 23:06, May 30, 2011 (UTC) }}